remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Panda Village (Kung Fu Panda 3)
Panda Village (also referred to as the panda hideout) is a hidden village populated entirely by giant pandas, serving as both the ancestral home of its original panda residents, as well as a sanctuary to the survivors of the destruction of the panda village near Gongman City. It was first featured as the main setting in Kung Fu Panda 3, where resident Li brings his long-lost son Po to the village to reintroduce him to his panda heritage. The village is a community built on the grounds of a geothermal spring surrounded by a towering barrier of mountains amidst a glacier. The village itself is made up of paddy fields, farmhouses, and various green plants and water features. History Early ancestry Five hundred years prior to the events in Kung Fu Panda 3, Kai stumbled upon the village while carrying his wounded comrade Oogway. The village's panda residents used their knowledge of chi to heal Oogway, and then later shared their techniques with him, teaching him how to give chi to stimulate life. Kai, however, discovered that chi could also be taken and began to use it against the pandas, forcing Oogway to act by banishing him to the Spirit Realm. As generations passed, the pandas lost all their knowledge of chi, instead turning to an idyllic lifestyle where they have forgotten their heritage. During that time, approximately twenty years prior to Kung Fu Panda 3, the survivors of the massacred panda village featured in Kung Fu Panda 2 arrived at Panda Village to join the residents in making a new home for themselves. In Kung Fu Panda 2 This village is briefly seen at the end of the film, where many other giant pandas currently live. Among the pandas was Po's biological father, who by Oogway's doing became aware of Po's existence at the end of the film and proclaimed, "My son is alive." He then looked out to gaze on his village with hope, catching the attention of the other pandas below. In Kung Fu Panda 3 Po's father, Li Shan, arrives at the Valley of Peace after receiving a "message from the universe" informing him of Po's continued existence. After the threat posed by Kai became known and the Kung fu masters learned of the ancient Pandas' Chi techniques, Li Shan offered to teach them to Po after taking him back to the village, though in reality he didn't know them and was only trying to keep Po safe. However, Po was left unaware of this for some days, and instead enjoyed meeting the other Pandas along with Mr. Ping, his adopted father. Tigress later arrived with news of Kai's approach and defeat of the other masters, and after learning of Li's falsehood Po resolved to face Kai and defeat him using the Wuxi Finger Hold. However, given Kai's army of Jombies, it became obvious that he would need help, and the Pandas volunteered themselves for Po's training. Using their natural skills, the Pandas fought against Kai's Jombies, distracting Kai while Po snuck up on him. Unfortunately, his attack failed, and he was forced to use the Wuxi Finger Hold on himself in order to take Kai back into the Spirit Realm. The villagers, Ping, and Tigress, moved by Po's sacrifice, unlocked the secrets of Chi within themselves and used it to help Po unlock his own mastery of the mystic energy, allowing him to defeat Kai. He was then able to return to the Physical Realm and the village. Trivia *The village and its residents was largely influenced by the filmmakers' 10-day trip to Sichuan, China, where they visited the Chengdu Panda Breeding Research Center, as well as Mount Qingcheng, a renowned Taoist mountain full of mist and rustic architecture. In paying tribute, the filmmakers added in the mountain's name to a rock in one of the final shots in Kung Fu Panda 2. *The village's landscape drew inspiration from the idea of a Shangri-La, where the residents are hidden away from the world. *There are almost 30 variants of pandas amongst the village's residents, between both children and adults. Category:Villages